ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Yacumama
What does "50% Spiritual Damage" mean? Storme 05:10, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :Spirits Within and Atonement deal spiritual damage, which is different than any other damage type. --Kyrie 23:17, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::What this probably means is that he has 50% magic damage reduction like Pots do. Has this been tested? Bjarki 18:41, April 20, 2010 (UTC) seems to have triple attack, hits very very fast. uses 2 hour (hundred fist) every 20%~. can be found in East ron S. Tier II. Dammian 22:56, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Ran into this just now, used hundred fists 6 times total. Fought in East ronfaure present. While fighting this with my BLM static, we had a group watching us. After Yacumama did Ink Jet, one of the on lookers got killed. He was not in alliance nor had hate.Natsuchii 05:59, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Spawn Locations Is this entirely random? In efforts to NOT pop the other tier 2 VNM (Capricornus) in these areas, can you list where you roughly popped Yacumama? --Leylah East Ronfaure [S]: NE corner of map x2, East middle of map x2 East Ronfaure: NE corner of map x1, East middle of map x2 Jugner Forest: Jugner Forest [S]: Duo Attempt Attempted the fight with DNC/NIN(me) and RNG/NIN. Stored to 300% TP before fight. Was fairly easy to tank for first 10% of its hp, no TP was even needed. Then he started to get off some TP moves and started to take down my TP. Ranger could deal substantial DD but DNC is not very good at holding hate. Eventually the fight went south around 80%. Shadowbind did work on the NM but RNG was unable to kite it due to its enhanced movement speed. Could have been possibly triod with RDM to help. Strategy Set up: PLD/RDM, WHM/SCHx2, COR/DRK, RDM, SMN ' Fight took a while but went smooth. Both WHMs keeping the PLD alive while the SMN used Ramuh to deal DMG and help stun (also kept shock spikes up). COR kept Gallant's Roll and Evoker's Roll up, also used Quick Draw when he could making sure not to pull hate. COR also used Stun and Weapon Bash during mobs 2hr to help lessen the DMG delt to the PLD. RDM just refreshed both themselves and the PLD and kept haste up. Also tossing out cures as needed to help the WHMs. PLD saved Sentinel and Shield Bash for Hundred Fist. Alternating them during each 2h useage. Just take it slow and pay attention. Easy fight if everyone is doing their jobs. Also note Bibiki seashell intimidated enough to make it worth wearing. Would highly recommenced wearing it if you have it. '''Set up: 3 RDM/NIN, 1 SMN/NIN ' Bounced hate around. Hundred fist was deadly. We had Physical Damage down gears and that saved us from dying. Kited around stone wall near King Ranperre's Tomb whenever Yacumama used hundred fist. Dealt damage to Yacumama using SMN's Diabolos, Tier 3 nukes, and DOT- Bio II and Poison II. --Jam jam 20:03, March 25, 2010 (UTC) '''Set up: 6 BLM/RDM Pop with stun directly after. BLMs stand in a circle for bouncing hate. Casting AM2 nukes and random stuns takes it down quickly.Natsuchii 06:06, March 26, 2010 (UTC) 'Set up: NIN/DNCx2, RDM/WHM, WHM/SCH, BRD/WHM ' We just treated this one like Charybdis, mostly. The NIN's stored to 300TP prior to start, and tanked opposite sides as it has high guard, so at least one NIN wasnt getting guarded all the time. Let the NIN's do most of the curing but WHM was throwing regen 3 and barwatera on the tanks and clutch cures. BRD did double Mambo on the tanks, Balladx2 on Mages. RDM was able to blind it, and put Bio II and Poison II on it. It was tricky, and had some spots where hate would go to the mages, but taking it slow we mangaged it, fight took around 15mins. So far we are 1/1 on Blue Abyssite --Alshandra March 27, 2010 'Set up: DRK/NIN, RDM/WHM, SCH/WHM, MNK/WAR, BLM/WHM, PLD/WAR ' Fight took a while and was not easy going.Both the RDM and the SCH kept the PLD alive but at a push.Was not prepared and went in with no TP not recommended.Would recommend a stunner in the fight as it was not resisted once.Only reason we survived was RDM was from our linkshell and was invited in at 80%. The BLM was a random invite @ 50% as he had seen we was in trouble and started to help.The mob hits very fast and at times took the PLD hp down very fast. I don't recommend having a blink tank. With all this we won the fight with the DRK/NIN being the only death.The setup was not ideal and we only tried fighting the mob to see how difficult it was. --Masekase April 3, 2010 we went 1/1 on Blue Abyssite 'Set up: PLD/RDM, WHM, SAM, COR ' Biggest key was keeping an eye on the mob's HP and at every 20% have sentinel ready. MP was a bit of an issue so another mage or refresh would of made the fight much easier. But still took it slow to give time for the WHM to rest MP between the hundred fists and SAM zerging it down the last 20% did pull off the win. --Valient 04:25, April 17, 2010 (UTC) BLU's Head Butt helps a lot. Aethyr 23:57, April 28, 2010 (UTC)Hviteulf Quetzalcoatl Hate Reset/Decay? Was fighting him with 2 PLDs and after relentless C4's and Shield bash and sentinel, Atonement did an amazing 0 damage.. Was wonder if anyone else has noticed this. --Xoltol 04:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::*Tentacle MIGHT reset hate, but i am not 100% sure.There is a move that does it though.--demonwhisper 20:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::*Ink Jet resets hate, but not in usual fashion. Seems to reset hate on current target first, then ready ink jet on other targets. --Dr Crusis 07:49, March 29, 2010 (UTC) editing main Whoever wrote that the RDM/NIN solo edit should state how, should do it in here next time. Main page isn't the place for statements like that. As was said it obviously can't be kited solo, it is also a MNK. It's pretty obvious that it's a PDT-dependent solo. Because you can't think of a way doesn't give you the write to discredit others, the only people who can use that information are ones who are capable anyway. Ask in here next time. A strategy is on here that could easily be used solo, idk if this is how the editor meant: http://ffxi.noralain.net/?paged=2 --Aneu 18:28, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Main page isnt for bullshit testimonials either >.>. As I said, he should have stated HOW. And yes, a couple of rdms can duo, but one solo would be near impossible with out powder boots and/or other items, at very LEAST. It has nothing to do with me not being able to think of a way, and I have every right to discredit a baseless claim that can be demonstrated to be impossible. Until it can be proven with evidence, which there is zero of at this point, the testimonial its self should be taken off the main page. I like how you think your some kind of moderator or site admin, talking like that.